


In Darkness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, the Sewer King wandered in darkness. *My children never returned from the streets.*





	In Darkness

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Frowning, the Sewer King wandered in darkness. *My children never returned from the streets. I sent them to obtain pretties for their king hours ago* he thought. The Sewer King glanced at the staff he carried. A smile formed. *The little monsters will remember to appear early after they view a companion's bruises.* 

The Sewer King saw a few alligators near chambers. He continued to smile. *My pretty pets.* 

The Sewer King heard footsteps and raised the staff above his head. He brought it down. He stepped forward and gasped after he saw the deceased alligator. Darkness concealed his tears.

 

THE END


End file.
